Summer at Fabians
by ilovehoa123
Summary: basically the title says it all. some un suspected things also happen
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BACK! I have a new laptop so I will have longer stories maybe **

**I really don't know where this story is going to go. I'm only 13 and I had summer school for English so don't go all ape shit on me if I have bad grammar.**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I can't believe it I am on stage at Prom! Plus I just kissed Fabian, I'm really happy. "Nina?" Fabian asked me; oh I must have been daydreaming. "Yes? I'm sorry I was thinking" I said smiling. "Do you want to walk back to the house instead of being here? If you don't want to its ok" he said rather quickly if you ask me "Sure! I didn't really want to stay here anyways." I said smiling.

_Fabian's POV_

I'm really nervous, I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend but I'm worried she will say no. Most people who are King and Queen are already dating but Amber picked us without anyone else saying anything! "Fabian? What were you going to tell me?" Nina asks me with her beautiful voice, "Huh? Oh sorry! I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend. Its ok if you don't!" I said nervous.

"Yes!" she said and my stomach was flipping! I finally have a girlfriend!

_No one's POV_

Nina and Fabian started to lean in and when their lips touched it was like heaven for them both. All of a sudden Fabian found more confidence. He started backing Nina up to the wall of Anubis House. Nina found some confidence also; she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

_Fabian's POV_

I carried Nina into my room because I know that Mick was staying in Mara and Patricia's room. Patricia was stay with Jerome and Alfie was staying with Amber. When we got into my room I went straight to the bed, Nina started taking off my jacket then she started un-buttoning my white dress shirt.

_Nina's POV_

Once I unbuttoned his shirt my mouth fell open. HE HAS A 6 PACK! "Where did you get this?" I asked poking him in the abs "I started running with Mick when I started liking you" he said blushing "you got a 6 pack for me?" I asked giggling. He nodded "awwww! That so sweet!" I said and gave him a quick kiss, "I'm going to go get my things ok?" I said while walking out. I heard a faint ok.

I was coming back down and I was at his door, I knocked and I didn't hear a come in or hold on, so I walked in and he was already sleeping. Awww someone must be tired, I walked over to him and got down next to him and I fell asleep. But right before I fell asleep I felt him turn to face me and he put his arm around me and said "I Fabian Rutter will love Nina Martin forever and always".

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

I woke up to see the one and only Fabian Rutter staring down at me "hey beautiful" he said in his dreamy voice "hey" I said sleepy "I was thinking this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for the summer, if you Gran is ok with it and my parents are ok with it." He asked me "oh Fabian I would love too!" I said smiling "um can I borrow a shirt and some of you shorts I already packed everything I needed for the summer." "Yeah. Here you go my princess" he said, I giggled "thank you my prince" I said back.

_Fabian's POV_

I'm on cloud 9 right now; I'm going to call my parents.

Fabian: Mom can my girlfriend Nina stay with us this summer?

Mom: I don't know Fabian. Wait you have a girlfriend?

Fabian: yes mom I do. Please! It's only a month!

Mom: ask your father.

Dad: Son I don't know you're not going to have sex are you?

Fabian: DAD WE ARE 16! Were not going to…. Have sex we are not that stupid, actually Nina is a scholarship student so she's not STUPID!

Dad: Fine but still if that girl is pregnant by the end of break I will dis-own you.

Fabian: yes! Thank you dad!

* * *

><p>I am sooo happy. Now I will go tell Nina, "NNNNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAA!" I yelled "WHAT!" oh she sounded angry. I ran upstairs to see her.<p>

I opened her door, shit she's naked! "I am so sorry Nina I didn't- I will just go now" I ran out the door.

All I could think about was her body; it was so how can I put this? Sexy. Then she opened her door "Nina I'm so so so so sorry!" I squeaked out "Fabian its fine, you will see me like that kind of if you have a pool" she said and winked at me, it took a second to figure out what she said. "You can come to my house!" I asked "yes!" she said, I picked her up and twirled her around.

I am officially the luckiest guy in the world with Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very interesting but it gets better in like chapter 3. I was listening to music during this and it was <strong>

**Desert rain by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina **

**Stereo love by same people**

**This is my life by same people **

**My passion by Akcent**

**Please check those songs out! Its Romanian but in English **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I will not be updating Saturday or Sunday because I have to go see hockey games. THIS ONE MIGHT BE SHORT. I will have a long one Friday I'm going to do Nina meeting Fabian's parents in 3 and if all goes well with this story there is going to be a sequel maybe**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I was listening to Akcent** (if you haven't noticed I love that group) **before lights out and I guess I started singing along to 'My Passion' because Amber yelled "NINA YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT SINGER! OMG YOU NEED TO TELL SOMEONE! DOES FABIAN KNOW!" "No he doesn't no one does, well now you do." I said quietly "oh and Amber don't tell anyone." "I promise. If I kept Sibuna a secret then I can keep this a secret" the said probably half asleep.

Then Victor did his speech and I turned off my music and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>NEXT MORNING!<span>

I woke up and saw Amber wasn't there, I guess she's down stairs. When I was walking down the stairs I heard my voice. What?

When I got in the common room I there was a video of me singing, they were laughing well Alfie, Jerome, Mick and Patricia were. It was from when I was younger. HOW DID THEY GET THAT! I felt tears running down my cheeks, I ran into Fabian and Micks room. He wasn't there so I knocked on the bathroom door. "Fabian?" I squeaked out trying to hold in tears, "yes Nina?" he said seeming to not care. "Can I come in?" I asked "yeah just a second" he said, and then I heard the toilet flush and the door open. Right when the door opened I jumped into his arms and cried.

_Fabian's POV_

Ok I want to know why my Nina is crying. Oh god did her Gran die? "Nina love what's wrong?" I asked her but she wouldn't answer me and she wouldn't move, "ok Nina I'm going to take you to my room ok?" I didn't ask it was more straight forward. She nodded; I picked her up bridal style and carried her into my room. I set her down on my bed, "Nina I'm going to get you some toast ok?" I said I heard a faint ok from her; I smiled and went to get her some food.

Once I got into the kitchen and Jerome was talking about some funny video and someone ran off crying. Nina. I decided to play dumb "hey guys, what are you talking about" I already knew the answer to that "oh Amber found a video of Nina singing when she was 7. It's so funny! Her voice is horrible!" Jerome said laughing, that's when I lost it. I got the juice pitcher and dumped it on Jerome's head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled at me "FOR MAKING NINA CRY! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL A FAMILY SINCE WHAT HAPPENED 2 DAYS AGO (prom) NOW YOUR MAKING NINA CRY!" I yelled at all of them, I was really pissed off. Then I walked out to my room.

_Nina's POV_

While I was waiting for Fabian I took out my IPod and turned on 'That's my name by Akcent' and started singing along.

And you are the one that lights the fire

I am the one who takes you higher

I love your voice when you say my name

That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

All the time I thought about you

I saw your eyes and they were so blue

I could read there just one name

My name, my name, my name

Because of you I`m flying higher

You give me love, you set a fire

You keep me warm when you call my name

That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

And you are the one that lights the fire

I am the one who takes you higher

I love your voice when you say my name

That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

And you are the one that lights the fire

I am the one who takes you higher

I love your voice when you say my name

That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

It`s my name, it`s my name, it`s my name

All the time I thought about you

I saw your eyes and they were so blue

I could read there just one name

My name, my name, my name

Because of you I`m flying higher

You give me love, you set a fire

You keep me warm when you call my name

That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

And you are the one that lights the fire

I am the one who takes you higher

I love your voice when you say my name

That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

And you are the one that lights the fire

I am the one who takes you higher

I love your voice when you say my name

That`s my name, that`s my name, that`s my name

It`s my name, it`s my name, it`s my name, it's my name, it's my name...

And you, you will stay in my heart

As I knew from the start...

And you, you will stay in my heart

Never keep you apart...

And you, you will stay in my heart

As I knew from the start...

And you, you will stay in my heart

Never keep you apart.

Little did I know that Fabian was standing in the door way along with everyone else. Once I finish I felt someone hug me. Amber. "NINA NINA NINA! I'm so sorry or putting that video on YouTube! "She said, I shrugged her off "you put it on YouTube? HOW COULD YOU! HOW MANY VIEWS ARE THERE!" I yelled. "500,000….." she said quietly, "AMBER!" I yelled "I thought we were all a family! I guess Fabian is the only family I have besides my Gran. Come on Fabian" I said taking his hand and bring him outside.

"Fabian?" I asked quietly "yes love?" he said smiling at me, "I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight and can we leave tomorrow instead of Tuesday?" I ask wanting a 'yes' answer "of course you can Nina. You are my princess and I'm your knight in shining armor." He said "cheesy, much?" I said laughing " no I don't like cheese nor did I put cheese on my words" he said joking, so I playfully pushed him and maybe I pushed him a little too hard and he fell into a little pond we were walking by and when he came up I went to help him and then I fell in.

Some seaweed well actually its pond-weed got wrapped around my foot and I couldn't move I screamed "Fabian! Help me!" "NINA" I heard Fabian yell right before I went under the water. I felt him grab me and I can't open my eyes. I felt my back hit the ground; I finally was able to open my eyes. I saw those gorgeous brown eyes staring at me "Fabian" I smiled "you saved me" then I kissed him, it was passionate. Our lips moved in unison and his hands snaked around my waist and I had mine on his chest. I pulled away "this is going to be a great summer" I said out of breath "hell yes it is going to be".

* * *

><p><span>THE NEXT MORNING <span>_FABIAN'S POV_

Last night was un-eventful. "Nina love, wake up, it's time to go" I whispered in her ear "huh? Oh ok I will go get my suitcase" she said leaving the room.

_**10 minutes later**_

"My sister is coming to pick us up ok?" I told Nina "ok" she smiled up at me. I finally saw my sister's car in the distance. Summer here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>OK maybe that wasn't short. I was listening to my passion, that's my name and stay with me by Akcent BYE!<strong>

**~CLAIRE! :)**


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT: AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys this isn't an update and I don't know when I will be updating next because the thing is I found out I'm bi-polar and I am having boyfriend troubles and family troubles so yeah plus I got 3 reviews for chapter 2 and I HATE when people say " you need to check your grammar" I have a SPELLING GRAMMAR THING ON MY COMPUTER SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!**

**I'm sorry for this :(**

**-Claire Marie**


	4. really important 2:authors note

**hi guys I'm just saying that I ****will ****be continuing this story I have my boyfriend troubles sorted out:) that was good and the other things aren't well obviously I'm not going to be bi-polar for 3 days but I'm going to update and sometimes it might be really short and sometimes It might be long and sometimes I will but updating 2 times in a day (probably short ones) and sometime like 1 or 2 weeks. My boyfriend got me a mini monkey pillow pet! It's cute! And they are my favorite animal.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE COMFORTING3 you all are like my online family**

**Your buddy,**

**Claire :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello! I was bored sooooo here you go oh and cry me a river- no he did not knock me up I'm 13!**

Nina's POV

"FABY!" a girl yelled, I'm guessing it was his sister? "Anna!" he yelled and ran up to her "this is my girlfriend" Fabian said then giving me a kiss on the cheek "oh Joy did you dye your hair and get extensions?" Anna asked me while pulling at me hair "um. I'm not-" she cut me off "you're not? Joy?" she asked "no I'm not" I said "well Fabian here got Joy pregnant 2 years ago" she said smirking, I looked at Fabian, he wasn't looking at me " I don't care, I didn't know him then." Actually I did care. "Ok let's go. Nina you have to sit in back so I can catch up with my brother" Anna told me "um, ok" I smiled but I have this feeling she doesn't like me "Nina?" Fabian came up behind me "yeah?" I turned around "I'm really sorry for what Anna is doing" he said looking at the ground "Fabian its fine" I said putting on a fake smile.

In the car I just sat there looking out the window with tear coming down my face every now and then, I'm not crying because of Anna but my gran she is missing and I was going to tell Fabian in the car but Anna is excluding me so I couldn't. I finally fell asleep.

Fabian's POV

I looked back at Nina once and she was crying, and then I did again and she was asleep. "Anna you need gas" I told her "yeah I know there is a gas station right here" she said annoyed. When we got to the gas station I got out my suitcase and got out a blanket and put it over Nina, "Anna I'm going to sit back with Nina for the rest of the way" I told Anna "NO I have so much more to tell you!" she pouted "Anna you weren't even talking to me before we got to the gas station!" I yelled "Fine but I don't like her, she's American and I don't want my niece being part stupid and ugly!" she said "YOU ARE An ASS ANNA THE ISNT STUPID YOU ARE THE STUPID ONE!" I yelled and got in the car before she could answer. When I was in the car I saw Nina was awake "hey neens" I said hugging her "hey" she said smiling, I gave her a kiss and I leaned back but she pulled me back in for a passionate one.

Nina's POV

I was kissing Fabian and he started to pull me onto his lap, then he started rubbing my thighs with his hands but then it was ruined by Anna saying "don't have sex in my car for a first time, I don't want blood on the seats" " how do you know I'm a virgin?" I asked "Oh please, everything about you screams virgin"**(I will dedicate the next chapter to you if you know what show that is from and if you know who the character is and who they were saying it to then I will read all your stories and if you know episode also I will put you as a favorite author first one to get all or one can choose and OC when I need one! But you can only enter one and you have to have a username and its only one person for each) **"excuse me? Are you a virgin?" I asked her "no because I'm not a looser like you are!" she stuck her lounge out at me "THAT'S IT BITCH!" I yelled at her!

Anna's POV

Damn! She can really swing a punch! When she turned around I was on the ground and I pulled her leg and she fell forward she screamed and her head hit the cement, I started to laugh because she was crying like a baby, but then she rolled over to face me. OH MY GOD! Fabian ran up to her and picked her up. "Nina I am so sorry!" I ran up to them "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Fabian yelled at me "Fabian "I heard Nina's faint voice "yes Love?" Fabian said stroking her hair and brining her to the car "My gran is missing" she said then she fell asleep.

**Like it! Hate it? I WAS BORED! So it might not be interesting!**

**~Claire Marie**


	6. What did i do?

**I have a question for you guys. My boyfriends hockey tourney was this pervious weekend and yesterday was championships so they were losing by one point and there were 10 seconds left and a kid on the other team sat on the puck. They would have tied back. Should they have gotten those 10 seconds back? Anyways this thingy chapter is for ummmm I think it wassss. I have to lookXD rachellebabe2? Sorry if it was wrong but close right? Oliva5k5 stop commenting your writing is not better than mine:P**

**Fabian's POV**

Dang that fight was intense! But right now I'm cleaning Nina up. Another thing is Nina's Gran is missing? Did I say that in a question? That's question. Yay Nina is waking up now "Hey Love" I smiled down at her "Hi" she said sleepily "were almost home" I told her "good, um where will I be sleeping? I don't do well when no one is in a room with me." She said the last sentence quiet "either with Anna, me, David or Isabelle. I don't think. I don't think you want to sleep in in Isabelle's room she's 5 and David is 12 so not the best either." I told her hoping she would be staying with me "do I get to choose?" she asked laying her head on me, I'm guessing that she wanted to stay with me "hopefully" I winked at her, then she giggled. Oh how I love her smile.

**Nina's POV**

When we got there I had my mouth on the floor! I feel poor. This house was like bigger than the white house! It had a pool and a tennis court, soccer field and they had a private beach. "Nina?" I heard Fabian ask me "yeah…" I said "Anna was lying" he said wrapping his arms around my waist "What?" I asked confused "Me getting Joy pregnant, she just likes making things up about Joy and I." he said then he added "I'm a virgin" Was he really saying that? "Thank you" I said and kissed him, I put my hands around his neck and his hands got lower and lower and went to my butt. Luckily Anna was inside. I felt one of his hands squeeze a bit, then I accidently let out a giggle then he pulled away "I'm so sorry! I just have never have had that happen!" I said looking away "Hey, its ok." He said smiling "let's go inside ok? Looks like rain is coming" he said picking up my bags and his.

We walked in and it was all so beautiful! Then a little girl came up to me she was blonde and had Fabian's eyes, I'm guessing it was Isabelle? "Hi I'm Isabelle! I'm Fabian's favorite sibling! Do you want to play dollies?" she squeaked "um sure!" I said sweetly "um never mind! I can play alone" she ran off scared? That hurt my heart. Then David came down? "Hi" he said. He looked just like Fabian "hi!" I said nicely "ew" he said think I couldn't hear then he walked away. Now I hurt more, I guess I had tears because Fabian hugged me from behind and said "oh Nina they're just kids." He whispered in my ear " I know but they didn't seem to like me after I talked." I said turning around "is it because I'm American?" I asked "Maybe but Nina who cares about them, I love you, no I am in love with you, that's all that matters right?" he told me "Yeah I guess" I said still frowning "hey turn that frown upside down!" he said smiling "no" I said frowning more "maybe this will help!" he said while picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder "Fabian stop put me down" I said laughing, then two people very dressed up came in I'm guessing his mom said "Fabian Rutter we don't do that in this house!" "Is this the poor one from America" his dad said, "yes dad. Plus she's not poor just because she's a scholarship student!-" I cut him off "actually I am poorish" " ok Fabian go unpack and Nina is it you will be staying in that wing" she pointed to the west and Fabian was in the east " bed time is 11:00 and you have to be in your room by 10:30 and in the house by 10:00" she finished Fabian went to the east and I was leaving but then his mom stopped me " supper is at 6 sharp if you late you don't eat" "ok" I said and walk off.

**Fabian's POV 5:30**

We were all at the table getting our food then Isabelle asked "where's Nina?" "I don't know but she won't get any food since she's late" Mum said** (Fabian's POV is so hard for me to not write mom!) **"I could go look for her" I offered "No eat your food then you can go look" my dad said "but-"he cut me off "NO" he yelled.

_15 minutes later_

I finally got out of supper and found Nina's room. I opened the door and found her sitting on the balcony. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist "you missed supper" I whispered in her ear "no I didn't it 5:50" she said getting off the edge "supper is at 5:30 silly" I said laughing, then she started to cry "Nina what's wrong?" I said hugging her tight "your whole family hate me!" she said crying on my shoulder "and I'm afraid someone is going to some in a hurt me! I'm all alone on this side, THERE IS NOTHING AROUND ME! What if I get hurt what if-"I cut her off "Nina Love I'm not letting anyone hurt you ok? I will beg my Mum to let me stay with you!" I yelled at her she started to cry and she ran off. What did I do?

**Is this good? It seems different. I was bored soooooo yeah. I'm doing one once a week so every Monday!**

**-Claire Bear**


	7. FINAL GOODBYE GUYS: I WILL MISS YOU:

**hi guys:( im guiting house of anubis all together, i will be watching the show but im not writing or reading it anymore. school sarts monday and i read a different type of story now. anyone heard of America's Best Dance Crew and on season 6 theres this group called ICONic Boyz(YEAH BUDDY! my friend wanted me to put it there) and if any of you follow me on twitteryou would know who im talking about. and on quizzaz they have it and you can put yourself in some of them so its awesome an they are ages 10 threw 14. look them up on youtube! so if you want to continue this just continue this story i dont care anyone can 5 people can 10 1 3 any number. this is my final goodbye on here:(**

**Starve a bully, Feed your soul and STAND GRAND - Vinny Castronovo**

**Claire is signing off...**


End file.
